Costume Madness
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: While the children are away, Fai teaches Kurogane the joys of dress-up. Twirling as he reached the other male, Fai's sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement. "Marry me and make me a Queen, Kuro-tan?"


Costume Madness

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Strangers have the best candy, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle._

**For Sly-sama and this habit she has of encouraging me.**

**AN: **Why does everything always start out in Kurogane's point of view?

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air and he pulled his thin dark red jacket tighter as he neared the small split-level white stucco house. The sun was beginning to set which turned the sky a deep blue and tinted the clouds with light orange. Ruby eyes scanned his surroundings and landed on the two forms in the swaying grass.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kurogane questioned curiously.

Sakura jumped, startled by the black haired male's arrival. Syaoran gave a nod of acknowledgement, sensing Kurogane's approach long ago. Mokona leaped out of Sakura's lap with excitement saying, "Fai told Mokona to take Sakura and Syaoran outside to play."

"Oh did he now?" The swordsman instantly became suspicious and a sense of déjà vu overcame him. "Why did he do that?" His lips pulled into a scowl, instantly on guard. The mage was planning something.

"We didn't ask," Syaoran said. Green eyes were apologetic.

"We just took Mokona out to play because he needed to unwind." Sakura further explained.

"That manju bun is always hyper no matter how much he runs around." The ninja murmured. Crimson eyes strayed to the house once more. "You three stay here. I'm gonna see what Blondie has planned." Without waiting for confirmation from the threesome, Kurogane turned and made his way inside.

That sense of déjà vu grew stronger as he stepped onto the wooden planks of the front porch. A hand was clasped around the cold metal of the doorknob, muscular frame leaning lightly against the glass of the screen door, listening for any sounds of movement from inside the house. He heard the soft _plink _of piano keys and his mind was instantly thrust into a memory.

_Stars twinkled in the sky as he made his way through the empty streets of Outo Country. Sakura petals tumbled from the branches of the trees and were carried away by the wind. It was a warm night and the chirp of crickets accompanied him home to the Cat's Eye Café. _

_As he passed under the warm glow of a streetlamp, glancing to the side, he saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting on a bench. The princess held a stick between her fingers drawing in the dirt with the fur ball. The brat was sitting beside them praising their drawing skills. _

"_Really, Princess Sakura, you could be an artist," Syaoran's vibrant green eyes sparkled with admiration._

"_You really think so, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, light brown eyes skeptical yet alight with satisfaction at the praise from the boy._

"_Mokona is good at drawing!" The manju ruined what could've been a tender moment._

_Kurogane sighed and walked over to the group. "It's late. Why are you three out here?" _

"_Fai-san suggested that it was a nice night for a walk. But Mokona wanted to draw, so that's what we're doing." Sakura informed the man._

"_Fai is letting you wander around in the dark?" Kurogane's voice held a scolding ring._

_Mokona nodded. "He said Syaoran could protect us!"_

_The boy nodded. "Nothing will happen to them." Those green eyes filled with determination._

"_I don't doubt that," Kurogane murmured. "I'll come back for you three after I see what's up with the magician." The swordsman had a pretty good handle on the blond's personality by now, and when he sent the kids out it meant he was planning something for Kurogane. _

_The trio nodded their understanding of the command. Without further delay, Kurogane turned and stalked toward the café. _

_()_

_The door to the restaurant opened with a low squeaky creek. Silently he stepped onto the hardwood and instantly caught the scent of the wizard. The room smelled strongly of Fai- apples, lavender and mint- and crimson eyes searched for the slender male frantically. The scent alone made his mouth water. _

_Those red orbs glossed over the objects in the dim glow of the room; light blue walls, round wooden tables with dark purple cloth covering them, each table surrounded by three chairs with dark purple cushions. The large piano in the back corner of the room was bathed in the glow of streetlamps outside. At first, he skipped over the musical instrument because he was still pissed that the mage had spent _his_ hard earned money on it, but when he heard the soft melody of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' played from the object, his focus snapped back to it. _

_A low giggle floated to his ears from across the room, and he blinked at the sight of the blue eyed blond sprawled atop the shiny black piano. "What's the matter, Kuro-mi?" Fai's voice was a soft bedroom purr._

_Kurogane blinked, mouth agape in shock. "W-what th-?" He stared at the slender male, mind telling him he wasn't seeing what he thought. _

_Fai slid off the piano, shoes making a soft click as he landed on the hardwood floor. Fabric swirled around his legs as he walked over to the raven haired male. "You seem shocked," he said, voice melodic._

_The warrior was still trying to accept reality. Slowly, his eyes roamed the blue eyed wizard once more, taking in everything. Fai's slender physique was clad in one of the Princess's outfits. White fabric of a skirt clung to his hips and billowed around his ankles, short-sleeved shirt stopped just below his navel and Kurogane licked his lips at the small sliver of soft abdomen skin. Light pink lined the bottom of the skirt and the top and hem of the shirt, a blue jewel was positioned at the male's throat, resting in the hollow. A silver plastic tiara was nestled into blond locks and pink heels completed the look._

_Twirling as he reached the other male, feeling the heat from his body before he even touched him, Fai's sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement. "Marry me and make me a Queen, Kuro-tan?" _

_Kurogane let a low growl pass through his lips. Firm hands grabbed slim shoulders and pulled the blond to him. Hungry lips crashed against his with a surge of electricity. _

_Fingers danced along the exposed skin of Fai's abdomen feeling the shiver race along the shorter male's spine. His tongue danced with the other male's as heat began to spread through him. When the wizard's knees buckled causing the male to push himself closer to Kurogane, the swordsman picked the blond up and carried him across the room._

_His destination had been the bedroom, but they made it as far as the piano. Another possessive growl passed through his mouth and was swallowed up by Fai. Hastily, he laid the man onto the instrument and rolled the billowing fabric up. _

_Eyes darkened at the sight of the sheer white panties, pulling them down around alabaster ankles before taking in the sight of a half-erect member. Dark lips devoured the appendage with gusto, swirling around each part of the shaft as he pulled the organ slowly out of his mouth. _

_Sapphire blue eyes slid closed as Kurogane began to lightly nibble him. Once that mouth had taken him in, his manhood had hardened almost instantly. A sigh built in his throat until it was released in a heated moan. When his mouth opened to release said moan, strong digits were pushed into that hot cavern. _

_Kurogane shivered as Fai's sly tongue traced his rough phalanges. He had shoved three digits into the mage's mouth and his little Barbie Bitch was currently coating every inch of them in saliva. It was too hard not to mimic the actions of that sinful organ, so Kurogane did to Fai's manhood what Fai did to his digits._

_Fai threw his head back as waves of pleasure washed through him. He barely registered the pulling of those fingers from his mouth, felt the light prodding at his entrance and relaxed his body as Kurogane began to prepare him. The ring of muscle loosened and the fiery area was generously glossed with saliva._

_Kurogane let go of Fai's throbbing member with a final lick, unzipping the black pants of the suit the blond had insisted the raven haired male wear that day. Grabbing onto slender, girlish hips and pulling the magician closer, Kurogane sheathed himself deep inside the tight entrance._

_No matter how many times they perfected this art, Fai never got used to the full feeling of Kurogane entering him. When the two became one, he forgot about his urge to flee from his home world, nothing else mattered except the master swordsman. His body rocked gently as Kurogane slowly thrust into him. Perspiration began to glisten on his skin, gathering at the small of his back and in the dips of his abdomen, making him slide around the glimmering black piano. _

_Kurogane leaned over the sapphire eyed male. Lips attacked the alabaster skin of his neck while dark fingers wrapped around his engorged cock. As his hand traveled up and down the length of Fai's member in slow jerks, his tongue lapped at his neck and teeth nibbled the rapidly beating pulse. _

"_Kuro-puu," Fai panted. "I- I…" A moan was all that left his lips as pleasure swirled within him._

_Kurogane scowled at Fai's ability to come up with ridiculous nicknames even in so much pleasure. His voice dropped into a bedroom purr laced in a growl. "Come for me, Barbie Bitch."_

_Fai felt his stomach muscles contract, felt his member twitch and all the fluid within it burst out in a rush. The inner ring of muscle lining his entrance gave a spasm in pleasure as bright flashes of color danced behind his eyelids. "Kurogane," he sighed._

_The muscles contracted and clamped around his member. The tight space became even tighter and Kurogane welcomed the constriction as it pushed the river of cum out of him and into that searing cavity. "Fai," the ninja said in a half-shout as he shook with pleasure. _

With a shake of raven locks he pulled himself out of the memory. A few stray locks fell onto his forehead and he tugged his charcoal gray shirt to its appropriate position taking slight notice of the erection straining at his tight jeans. Bracing himself, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Soft classical music floated through the room. Walking down the toasted almond carpeted hallway he found himself at the base of the stairs. Crimson eyes took notice of the dark red rose petals littering the floor, and with a smirk he followed the trail.

The flower petals led him upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with the blonde wizard. Again, the male's scent assaulted his nostrils. Eyes scanned the red walls and orange bedding, finally catching sight of the mage standing in the doorway of the adjacent bathroom.

"Meow," Fai said in greeting.

Kurogane's eyes widened. Golden locks were held back by a headband of kitten ears. Fai's nose was covered in pink lipstick, cheeks lined with whiskers of eyeliner. The man's slender body was covered by a lime green long-sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans. The belt around his waist had an orange tiger striped tail connected to the back of it completing the cat look.

"Oh, what madness is this?" Kurogane said under his breath. The sight only further aroused him.

"Hello, Kuro-sama." This time the purr in Fai's voice wasn't just sexual.

"Hey there, Fai-kitty," Kurogane said with a smirk as crimson eyes gleamed.

Fai began to saunter over to the raven haired male, body poised as if to pounce. He had gotten half way to the male when he lunged forward and sprang into Kurogane's arms. Snaking his arms around the swordsman's neck he said, "If you kiss me, I'll turn back into a princess."

Kurogane tightened his bridal style hold around Fai. A small chuckle bubbled from his throat as his smirk morphed into a smile. Lowering him so that his feet were planted firmly on the floor once more, Kurogane tilted Fai's chin up, sapphire eyes sparkling in the light from the chandelier above. A thumb ghosted over soft lips before he fused their mouths together.

Fai released a giggle as dark fingers wiped away the makeup that covered his face. "You don't like Fai-kitty?" He asked in a mock pout.

"That's not it at all," Kurogane murmured against Fai's warm lips. "I just don't want anything to obscure that pretty face of yours."

()()()

**The End!**

**AN: **So much for "a little fluffy KuroFai drabble." GRINS. Thanks for reading!


End file.
